Not my fault!
by IamMeAndMeIam
Summary: Matilda witnessed a prank. Why is it she is always blamed? what has she done to deserve this? Answers? indeed!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: do I sound like Rould Dahl? I didn't think so.**

**To: Sarah **

Preface:

Matilda drew out a sigh, her hair falling into her face. Miss Honey had given her an easy maths sum but she just couldn't get her head round it.

She put her hand in the air, thinking up an excuse.

'Yes, Matilda?' Miss Honey said approaching her. The class chatted while copying some sums off the board.

'May I go to the cloakroom?' she asked, going a deep shade of red. Matilda couldn't let her absolutely favorite teacher down, it was the easiest question so far!

'Yes, of course.'

Matilda ran out of the room. When she arrived at the cloakroom, she splashed her face with cold water, rubbing her temples furiously. She had witnessed a third year pull a pair of the Trunchbull's large knickers up the flagpole. She knew she would be blamed when the headmistress saw it. She was blamed even when she hadn't seen it, she knew if she mentioned Angus' name she would be in even _more _trouble!

She trailed back to the classroom, tears threatening to fall.

'WHERE IS SHE?' she heard the Trunchbull shout 'SHE'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER MISS HONEY?'

She heard a murmur from Miss Honey.

Matilda knocked softly on the door before opening it slowly.

The Trunchbull swirled around, 'YOU!' she said pointing at her with her giant fingers.

Matilda ran to Miss Honey's open arms, tears spilling.

'YOU MIGHT HAVE MISS HONEY BUT YOU WONT FOR LONG!' the Trunchbull screamed, grabbing poor Matilda's small arm.

**A/N: sorry its so short, will get longer soon **

**Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: right, hello. I am officially back and I know just how long you've been waiting. I'm not going to come up with random excuses as there are probably none good enough. Well, before I start, I want you all to know how thankful I am for the lovely reviews and how patient you all have been 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

Matilda's eyes shot open from the sound of knocking coming from downstairs. She glanced wearily at the new digital clock that illuminated "2:08" in a brightish red and stared at what it was telling her. It was too late for someone to be at the door. Too late indeed…

Slowly she began to wonder if the noise had rather been her imagination playing tricks on her, laughing as her heart began to pound upon her ribcage. After such a dream, it was only to be expected. But Matilda knew that it was not just merely a dream, it was a memory that had been haunting her a lot more regularly as of late.

At last she let off the breath she had found herself to be holding and began to relax. She found herself in a sitting position from her fright so she allowed her head to fall gently back upon her cold, soft pillow. She reached for her duvet which lay lifeless at her feet and pulled it with strength over her body before she snuggled in, waiting for warmth.

Seconds passed when she heard it again. The knock that made her blood cold and send a feeling of claws slide its way up her back causing her to shiver.

Perhaps it was a burglar? No, they were not to make such a noise.

Matilda heard a door open down the passage with light footsteps closely following. Her eyes shot open and she let off a gasp. No way was she to allow Miss Honey to open that door, not now and not ever. Not when she felt as if something very terrible was about to unleash itself.

She moved swiftly but still made a cautious effort not to be too loud for the visitors to hear her.

"Miss Honey!" She cried in a whisper. "Miss Honey, you must not answer the door!"

The teacher stopped in mid-step to turn and look at the hysterical child that stood panting close behind her, the same child that she had taken under her wing and sworn to protect.

"Matilda," she said with a sigh, "there could be people out there who need help. Please just go back to bed."

"But-"

"Matilda, I know you're trying to help but come on, it's honestly too late for you to be up," she said, interrupting the young girl's protests.

Matilda sunk to the floor feeling helpless and weak, watching as her new mother made her way down the narrow staircase until she disappeared out of sight. She slid over to the top of the stairs to peer down upon the guests but was shocked to see what she did.

Miss Honey stood with her back facing Matilda and chatting to two people who were, let's be honest, being extremely loud. The teacher was using her reasonable voice but the others were being difficult and were very obviously demanding something.

But then her eyes fixed onto one of the faces and it was all the evidence she needed. Without much thought nor much consideration, she opened her mouth and allowed the single word to escape from her lips, "parents?"

**Hooray! Finally! Hope you liked it =) You're going to have to wait and see what happens next =D Don't worry, it won't be three years, I'm going to try and update at least once a week =) Hopefully this was worth the wait.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry about the delay, I have been quite busy as of late. I have a busy year ahead of me (just so you know in advance) and so I may not update as regularly as I had originally hoped.**

**Also, If there are any errors in this chapter, I apologise, I have been forced to use WordPad as Microsoft Word is not working at the moment. So, I'll fix that at some point.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Parents?"  
The word echoed throughout the house, bouncing from wall to wall. The glassy stares that she earned shimmered in the intense air that lingered between the three adults and the young child.

"Matilda," her father barked at last, "pack your things and come downstairs. It is time that this 'fun' sleepover comes to an end."

Her brown eyes widened, her small mouth opened slightly and her cheeks gained a red reflection.

"Matilda, go back to bed." Miss Honey then turned to the angry couple and said, with eyes burning, "It is the middle of the night. Removing your child from her bed for your gain is unfit parenting."

The girl made no effort in moving, she simply remained in silence, listening as the adults below argued for custody.

"If you do not leave my house this instant then I will be forced to call the police. That is your choice. You will leave with or without a struggle."

The mother moved close to the teacher, her breath heavy as she felt as if she was to explode at any possible time. Close up, she was even uglier. And brutal.

"Get the child to bed," she said, pointing her fat finger right at Miss Honey's nose, "and then we can discuss this like proper adults."

"Bed."

Matilda was shocked. Never had she heard her new mother speak with such a tone and it momentarily allowed her to protest.

"But-"

"Matilda, I was not asking you to argue. Bed. Now." she said firmly but added a softer "please" after catching her anger.

The young girl moved sadly back to bed, still concerned as to what will happen to miss Honey and herself. She slowly sat down before moving her head back onto her pillow. She sniffed a bit, getting upset over the entire situation but she snuggled down and was soon asleep.

Downstairs, trouble was lingering, prodding everyone with its slick touch.

"We want our daughter back."

"Why?"

"She is our own flesh and blood."

"And yet you were willing to give her away so easily, weren't you?"

"You know nothing of our family, girl."

"I know enough."

"We will have her."

"Very well and do bring a lawyer with you in the morning, you'll need one at this rate."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Now, please leave, we can discuss this in the morning when you have calmed down and are capable of acting like mature parents."

Without allowing them another word, miss Honey found herself pushing them out of the front door with hand gestures and then slamming the door behind them. Thoughts swam around her brain and she pondered over what was best for Matilda.

What is best for Matilda?

She sunk down to the floor, her back leaning upon the wooden door. She placed her head in her hands and began to weep quietly, her heart aching for the child who she loved with every piece of herself.

She would not let them take her.

**There you have it. I think this chapter was a bit rushed and for that I do apologise, the next chapter will definitely be better, I just wasn't entirely sure where to take this chapter and how to get from here to what I have planned for the next. Apologies.**


End file.
